Academy Switch
by FreakforAnime
Summary: Death Academy students all take a trip down to a new school, which they'll be going to for the next few months. Everything was going fine, friends were being made, new crushes had taken minds. Everything until Haruhi and Maka were taken away by the twins. Can the students get them back before anything terrible happens? After all.. It was the twins.
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

"Hey Soul!" Black Star shouted, even though he was no less than five inches away from Soul's bed. "WAKE UP!"

Soul rolled over, his silver hair all messed up. He pulled the covers over his stitched up chest and glanced at the clock. "Black Star.. It's five in the morning.." He mumbled, barley awake. "Why are you here..?"

Black Star pointed his finger in the air, shouting, "Because we have to go on a field trip!" Black Star grinned with excitement. "Gotta be their bright and early."

Soul had already fallen back asleep at this point, and had his head tucked under his pillow. Eventually, Black Star left, and Soul got up to go get Maka. He opened his door, glancing down the hallway of the house they shared. All of them, except Death the Kid, of course. He said that they were to, "Unsymmetrical" for him to be around for 24 hours. The white door with pink frillies was Takashi, the black door was Black Star's, and across from Black Star's was a thin pink door with a bunch of post cards taped to it. That room was Maka's.

Only having his plaid boxers on, Soul entered his Mister's room. "Maka." He whispered.

She rolled over.

"Maka.." He said a little louder.

She mumbled in her sleep.

"God damn it , Maka." He muttered, taking her fragile shoulders into his firm grip. "Wake up."

He didn't mean to stare, he really didn't. But he couldn't help but notice that the pajama's she was wearing were unlike her taste, but he liked them. The way he blonde hair wasn't in pigtails and was messily flowing down her back. Of course, as soon as Soul's gaze traveled down, Maka's bright green eyes opened.

"Soul..?" She mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes, blinking. "What are you doing..?" She then removed her gaze from his red eyes and looked at his body, "And why do you barley have any clothes on?!"

Soul rolled his eyes, "I was sleeping.. Black Star woke me up, and now I have to wake you up. We're apparently going on a field trip." He looked at Maka again, smirking. "Why? You don't like what you see?"

Maka threw a pillow at him. "Shut up." She chewed on her nails, an old habit of hers. "Where are we going?"

Soul shrugged, "I think we're going to a place called 'Ouran Academy.'"

Maka, dressed in her black and white uniform couldn't help but replay Soul's body image in her mind. 'Damn he looked good,' she thought. She then shook the thought out of her head as Soul approached her.

"You ready?" Soul asked lazily, in his tone of voice which stated that he didn't really care. His gaze fell to the floor where her purple suitcase was. "Yes, guess you are." He picked his and her suitcase and carried them to the bus. Soul dropped them along the backside where everyone else's bags were. He took his seat in the back, next to Black Star. He stared out the window, letting all the chatter fade away as he fell asleep.

"I can't wait to leave Death City!" Patty cheered. Patty was Liz's younger sister. They were both the weapon of Death the kid, or 'Kid' for short. Kid, of course, had to have two identical weapons to fulfill his symmetry issues.

"I know!" Liz said, casually filing her nails. Teenagers.

"I wounded what that school will be like.." Maka said quietly, sitting alone in the front.

After a few hours on the road, everyone fell asleep. It was only eight in the morning, and mostly everyone had woken up hours earlier.

After a day of driving and making food and restroom stops, they finally arrived at the Academy. Maka was the first to step out, taking a long stretch. Then everyone else piled out, except Soul. Maka had to go back and get him. The bell rang, marking three pm. School was beginning to let out, and soon, the teenagers would be able to take a look at this school.

After Death's mental breakdown on how there wernt TWO cherry trees, one on each side, the seven fighters roamed the halls of their new school for the next few months.

Maka stumbled upon a room, "Music Room #3". She called the others over as she opened the door. A bright light filled the room as seven high school boys took their form. They were dressed up as soldiers in metal armor. As a symphony, the all chimed, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

The Death Academy students ignored there welcome, and took it as a threat. In defense, students took their form in battle. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty took their weapon form, falling into their Mister's hands. Maka held Soul, a synth, and locked in her fighting position. Black Star held Tsubaki, a metal star with a chain rope, by the chain and Death held each sister, who had transformed into guns, in each hand. They were ready to fight. And they, were going to win.

One of the solders stepped forward and lifted their helmet. He was tall with short, shaggy, blonde hair with piercing purple eyes. "Hello. My name is Tamaki Suou, we mean you no harm.." He raised his hands with a small smile. "We welcome you to Ouran Academy." He stepped in front of Maka, bowing. "Please, let me show you around.. Princess."

Maka stared at the male before her, confused. She dropped Soul, and took Tamaki's hand, falling under his gaze. "O-okay.."

Soul gave a sour look, transforming back into his human form. He grabbed Maka's arm. "Stop. You don't know what your doing." Maka waved him off, and Soul fell to his knees. He had been rejected. By his own parter. He could feel his soul, that was connected to hers, begin to tear apart into two.

Another male, one that looked like he had a feminine side, reached out his hand. "It's alright, she'll be back." He helped Soul up. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He smiled sweetly. His eyes were big and brown, 'Beautiful..' Soul thought. His hair was short a choppy, brown as well. He was average size, but smaller the soul, maybe around Maka's size. After all, Maka was the shortest one besides Patty.

With a dumb founded look, Soul thanked the male. Eventually everyone returned back to normal, becoming human and taking off their armor, and they took a seat on the pale yellow couch. A small, blonde kid, who looked like his was in third grade, bounced around, eating a piece of cake. He looked to Patty and smiled, "Want some?" He asked, crumbs falling from his mouth.

Patty looked at him in awe. He was the guy version of her. "Ohmigosh! Yus!" She giggled. She took a fork, stealing half of his cake. She giggled, crumbs falling.

The male grinned, pieced of cake stuck in between his teeth. "I'm Honey." He chirped.

As Patty and Honey talked, a Tall male with dark black hair sat down next to Liz. He had a well-built body and an emotionless expression on his face. Liz gaped at him, then spoke. "Hey. I'm Liz." The male returned the greeting with a simple, "I'm Mori." Mori continued to stare at Honey, and Liz began to speak. "Is that your brother? He's really cute.. My sister sure does enjoy cake. I think they'd be good friends, right?"

As Liz rambled, Mori sighed. He turned to her. "He's not my brother. Him and I are both in third year of high school and we both train in martial arts. My family has been with his for centuries, and it is my duty to look after him. I dedicate my life for him.." He paused, "Although he can take care of himself."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Mori. This was the most he's said in years. He was always so quiet and expressionless. Why was he opening up now?

All talking seamed to rise, but meanwhile Death the Kid was starring at the two male twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, crying. "Perfect Symmetry.. How do you do it..?" Kid rolled around on the floor, crying tears of joy.

The twins looked at eachother, shrugged, then continued to play on their gambol, bored.

Haruhi leaned against the wall, close to Soul. He sighed, then Soul sighed. Haruhi looked at him, and said, "So. You're a weapon?" He blinked, "That's cool."

Soul sighed again, allowing his arm to shift into a blade. "It's okay." He shrugged, his arm shifting back.

Haruhi smiled.

Everything stopped as someone screamed. Soul jumped to his feet. It was Maka. Kaoru held her by the waist, running while Himaru held Haruhi the same way. Soul heard one of them yell, "Common, Haruhi! Your going to make a new friend." He grinned.

Soul's heart stopped. She was going away. He blinked back into reality. 'No,' He thought, tightening his hands into fists. 'Shes not going anywhere!' He began to run after her, but fell in with the crowd as the seven students from Death academy had gotten into battle form. All, except Soul. He didn't have his mister.. His soul couldn't connect to anyone's like it did to her.

Soul fell to his knees, the room beginning to spin. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul blinked his eyes open. Maka was there, and so was that Haruhi guy. Soul was confused. Hadn't they just been taken away? Then Soul noticed something. Haruhi was wearing a dress and had... Breasts. Wait, what? Soul's eyes widened. Haruhi.. Was a girl? Soul replayed memories in his head.. Haruhi had been flirting with him.

Oh dear god.

"Soul.." Haruhi smiled. "Wake up."

What?

"Wake up, Soul" Maka said, blushing.

What the hell?

Maka and Haruhi began to fade as Soul began to question his sanity.

Black star was sitting on Soul, shaking Soul's shoulder's violently. "WAKE UP."

Soul's red eyes shot open, as he punched Black Star in the face. "Get off me, you runt!" He growled, holding the back of his head.

Black Star whimpered, cuddling off to Tsubaki, "He was being mean to me!"

Soul rolled his eyes, standing up. He rubbed the back of his neck, then remember. "Crap. Where'd they take them?"

A male with black hair stepped forward holding a black binder/notebook. He jotted things down, pushing up his glasses as he explained. "You see, Hikaru and Karou, the two boys that took your friend and Haruhi away, are twins that have a homosexual desire for one another in order to keep the lady coaster rest happy. That being said, each male has a category." He explained the different categories and who fell under them, the twins being the 'Mischief-type'. "So naturally, they like to take advantage of people. They call Haruhi," he paused pushing up his glasses once more, "Their 'dog'."

Soul shook his head in disgust. "What is this place anyway?" He started to yell, his teeth acting as canines. "You created a club to seduce girls?!" He pushed Tamaki. "Where'd they take her?!"

Liz snorted, mumbling, "Yeah. You totally don't have a thing for her."

Soul flipped her off, storming out of the room in the direction that they twins went. He could hear their laughter fade away. Soul ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Soul followed the sounds until he came to a closed door.

He pressed his ear up against the grey metal door, only to hear muffled noises. He then heard, "Get off me!" And "Hey! Stop it!"

'Thats it,' Soul thought. He kicked down the door, growling. "WHAT THE FU-" He yelled, only to stop mid sentence because of what he saw.

Haruhi and Maka in... Dresses?! They both wore sleeveless pink dresses, Maka's blonde hair let loose into curly waves. She had shimmery pink lip gloss on, while Haruhi had a yellow bow in her hair and light pink eyeshadow on. As soon as they saw him, they looked to the floor, their cheeks red.

Tamaki slid in, holding the two twins by the color of their shirts, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HARUHI-" He looked at her, his face turning hot. He then screamed, "Mommy! Hikaru and Karou took Haruhi and made her a girl!" He pounced his fists against the floor, waving his legs as he laid on his stomach. "MOMMMEEYYY!" He whined.

Soul rolled his eyes again, then placed a finger under Maka's chin, lifting her head up slowly. "Hey.." He paused, looking her in the eye. "You okay?"

Maka nodded, whipping the gloss of her thin lips. She then looked at Soul, scowling. "Please tell me you don't like this look.."

Soul chuckled. "I thing you look cute. But.." He lifted her chin up again, pressing his lips to hers, mumbling "You needed another accessory."


End file.
